1. Background-Field of the Invention
A. This invention relates in general to use as a tool to guard against splash and splatter caused by the drill mixing of chemicals, and
B. this invention also relates to a guard to protect plants from adverse weather conditions, additionally
C. this invention can be used as a tool to support bags while filling, and particularly to supporting sand bags while filling.
2. Background-Prior Art
A. Contractors who use a drill as a means to mix concrete, paint or other chemicals, are constantly faced with the very high probability of splashing or splattering the contents of the bucket onto their shoes, clothing and customers floors, driveways, etc. Even with the use of a drop cloth, the drill has the means of causing a great deal of damage and lost time in clean up efforts.
No prior art has been found relating to a guard to prevent this from happening.
The present invention would be very useful to these contractors or even homeowners who are faced with this problem. For a splash guard, the present invention can be used with or without an inserted plastic bag. The present invention can be transported easily in a flat condition using little space among the contractors' equipment. The use of this invention will protect the workman's shoes, clothing and other surfaces from unwanted splatters and will also hold the drill in an upright position when not in use. An additional advantage is that the cylinder can be removed from around the bucket either by unfastening the cylinder or simply lifting it over the bucket, eliminating the need to lift a heavy bucket from a container. B. In regard to the second use, that as a guard to protect plants from adverse weather conditions, many gardeners cut both ends from cans and save the rusty cans from year to year in order to protect their fragile plants and seedlings from adverse weather conditions. This is only marginally successful at best, as the cans, while acting as a wind shield, can reflect too much heat and sun and actually burn the seedlings and can also damage the plant during removal if the plant has grown beyond the edges of the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,750 invented by Thomas Mills, and dated Sep. 20, 1994, is for a reusable plant protector. This device requires the use of additional fastening devices and would be very time consuming if many applications were to be attempted in an emergency weather situation. The circumference of this device is not adjustable and has no means of attaching a temporary lid.
The present invention can cheaply, quickly and easily be used as plant protectors. These can be unfastened from around the plant without causing damage, and can be used with an addition of an optional sleeve of foam insulating material around the inside perimeter of the cylinder. Lids can be attached securely to prevent frost or hail damage. Storage problems are eliminated as the present invention can store flat and even in large quantities take very little space. C. In the event of floods, hurricanes or other natural disasters, sandbagging efforts are greatly needed. In some cities heavy equipment and mechanized sandbagging operations are available, however too often we see lines of volunteers, totally exhausted, attempting to beat the ensuing disaster. Each of these scenes include pictures of one individual with a shovel and one holding open a sand bag.
There has been no prior art for individual sandbagging operations found.
A further use for the present invention is as a tool to be used during sand bagging operations. These can be opened positively flat for ease in shipping for mass distribution in emergency situations. When manipulated into a cylinder, they can be used to support the sand bags while filling, thereby effectively doubling the volunteer effort when speed is essential, or can be used by an individual alone by eliminating the need for a second person to hold open the sand bag. Frequently, much needed help is simply not available.
With the advent of the plastic bags came the difficulty in filling them without the collapse of the bag. Bags are available in various sizes and do not always fit standard trash containers. Also standard trash containers have no means of securing the bags to hold them open without the attachment of tape, ties or rope which causes tearing and extra time to remove them from the container. Standard trash containers also have the disadvantage of a fixed shape causing problems with storage, warehousing, shipping and transportation by the end user. It can be next to impossible to transport a trash container home from the store in a small car. There is also a need for semi-permanent fixtures totally impervious to the elements for outdoor use.
The trash bag support sleeve, U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,547, invented by L. Jeanne Hoerner, dated Dec. 25, 1990, is the closest known prior art to the present invention and utilizes a collapsible sleeve with narrow slits to retain and hold the bag to the sleeve while filling. As this device employs a water repellant adhesive and a water resistant coating on the inside and outside, it implies that it is of a temporary, disposable nature and not for semi-permanent use out doors. It also only opens by unfolding and does not lock into place allowing for the possibility of collapse if bumped during use. It also has an elongated design which causes difficulty and wasted additional movement in filling. It is one size and not adjustable to fit a variety of size bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,483, invented by Laureat Gagne, dated Jul. 3, 1984, is for a collapsible support for garbage bags using a cylinder that fastens to itself by means of knobs to be punched through holes in the opposing edge. The bags are held open by means of upward pointing finger tabs and rely on the pressure of the tabs to secure the bag while filling. While the fastening system using knobs and holes may be secure when the cylinder is empty, the additional pressure created by a heavily filled bag can release the knob fasteners by means of inside pressure upon the circumference of the cylinder. This device is not adjustable to accommodate various size bags.
The above referenced patents achieve, to a degree, solutions to some of the problems. However, the manufacture of the present invention incorporates a means to positively lock the cylinder open during use, to collapse it and to secure the bags to it without the necessity of any additional parts, pieces or adhesive. The present invention is adjustable to fit more than one size of bag and is of a material impervious to the weather, as a preferred embodiment, therefore can be used year after year. It can be anchored for semi permanent use out doors by assembling around a post before inserting and attaching the bag, thereby adding a dimension of value for use in special events when additional trash containers are needed temporarily. The optional addition of a weighted device allows the cylinder to be used when posts are not available and wind is a factor.